


天生一对 - 番外（Ａ瓜）

by Cruz_0414



Category: A瓜 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruz_0414/pseuds/Cruz_0414





	天生一对 - 番外（Ａ瓜）

☇ABO设  
☇A瓜only  
☇时间轴：告白之后，婚礼之前

以下：

甜瓜这天下班后就立刻飞奔回家，片刻都不敢在外头多熘达半会，甚至连最近每天下班都会特意绕过去一处小巷内买水煎包解嘴馋的例行公事都没有。急急忙忙赶回前阵子与Alex刚换的租屋处，甜瓜喘着气推开门，扑面而来的食物香气便塞了他满鼻香。

他停顿了下，随后吐出一大口气，将来不及换下的实验袍挂在手臂上，关上前门缓缓走向亮着暖色微光的厨房。将手上的东西搁置在餐桌上，甜瓜走向那个穿着围裙手拿锅勺搅拌着锅内汤汤水水的人身后，伸出手绕上那人的腰际，探出半个身子看向炉上的晚餐。

「这麽早回来，我以为你今天结束后会跟同学出去玩。」甜瓜看着锅内散发着香气与热气的咖哩，皱着眉想这蔬菜的比例是不是太多了点，肉都上哪儿去了？「欸，你放没放肉啊，搅了半天我光看到一堆红通通的萝蔔，肉呢！」  
「跟他们说了今晚有事，下周约好陪他们出去补庆祝。」Alex说话的同时将手向后探了探，捏住甜瓜软软的肚子笑问：「我这不是为了你好吗，多吃点蔬菜有助于控制体重，你也不想去试礼服时哭着说这也穿不下、那也穿不下吧？」身后的人身体明显有那麽一秒的呆愣，Alex关上火，转过身将甜瓜拥入怀裡。「说好等我毕业后就结婚，忘了？」  
「没…没忘。」甜瓜乾笑着回应，曲起手指在脸颊尴尬的挠了挠，他用细如蚊蚋的音量轻问：「那、那不就是要那个嘛……」  
Alex勾着嘴角明知故问：「哪个？」  
「就是要、要有…有标记……」甜瓜越说越小声，他目光落在不知名处，就是不看向Alex。

交往这麽长一段时间，早论及婚嫁了，可是他们俩却还是没有完成标记。

若不是契合度达一定程度，Alpha的信息素即便是注入Omega线体内也会遭到生理本能的抗拒。Omega在标记过程会承受绝大程度的痛苦，他们得先在整个生理叫嚣着拒绝的前提下自愿性打开自己的生殖腔，并在Alpha进入时强抵着逃跑的慾望接受来自另一人的成结。在Alpha咬破线体时，Omega整个身体都会排斥着Alpha的信息素入侵，多少Omega恨不得能在这过程裡乾脆晕死过去，可惜身体上的痛与精神上的疼都逼得他们在一次次的煎熬内依旧维持清醒，逼着他们亲眼见证天性的不可违抗。

能扛过这等痛苦的Omega其实并不多，但也不是没有，只是这样的案例着实鲜少人知。而这就得归功于AO机构一整套完善的机制，使得大多数AO都是配到与自己契合的对象，并不需要知晓这些事。

当然也有强制标记的手段，但这对Omega而言简直就是炼狱。强制标记不需要经过交合，只需将咬破线体并将信息素注入。换言之，Omega将不需要经历强硬开启生殖腔与接受成结的过程。身体上所承受的痛苦其实并无差别，但天性就敏感的Omega怎能忍受这样如同野兽宣示领地主权的标记。可偏偏，在相对强大的Alpha面前，即便Omega有诸多不甘与委屈，都逃不了被Alpha死死咬住不鬆口的箝制。心裡承受着的压抑将如实反应在Omega的精神面，这样的标记是世间上最恶毒而无解的诅咒，注定伴随着Omega的一生直到死亡降临。

甜瓜曾语带含煳向Alex提过强制标记这事，除去所有缺点单就优点说了一大堆，还没说愿意试着尝试呢，Alex就冷着脸一巴掌拍在甜瓜脑门上，眼裡的认真混着严肃，他几乎是咬牙切齿的说：「你想都别想。」

看着甜瓜张嘴还想继续替强制标记说点好话，Alex冷笑了声：「除非你主动要求我标记你，不然这辈子我们就这麽过吧，不标记也不影响我喜欢你。」

甜瓜噤了声，顿时不晓得该怎麽开口。交往这段时间他们不是只有单纯牵牵手、亲亲嘴这些小孩儿般的交往，当然也曾在床笫间有过亲密的互动。最初Alex只是抱着甜瓜，缓慢而循序渐进释放着信息素让甜瓜接受。随时间推进，甜瓜终于能强压住转身逃走的慾望，一次次在颤抖中回应Alex越发黏腻的亲吻与触碰。那段过程说实话对他们两人而言都是种煎熬，但到底还是走了过来。

他们的相处越来越轻鬆，可惜就是怎麽样也跨不过那道防线，除了亲吻与彼此触摸，便再无更多。甜瓜光是强忍着以防自己说出拒绝的话语就够他耗费所有心力，他怎麽可能说得出让Alex标记他呢。Alex这麽说，又是一次将主权交给甜瓜，他从来都是那样温柔的等着甜瓜走向自己。只是甜瓜不明白，分明是处于被动的人，怎麽永远都是这般势在必得的自信呢？

「你不是喜欢我吗？」Alex当时听完甜瓜的疑惑，轻咳了声掩盖自己已然发烫的耳尖，他似乎还无法习惯说这些软绵绵的情话。「只要你喜欢我，我就能等到你，让我等多久都可以。」

甜瓜心裡顿时被填满轻飘飘的甜蜜与感动，巴不得就直接拉着这个人去民政局领证。可他又想到，当时私心想让Alex再有多一点时间看清现实，甜瓜说了要等Alex毕业后才结婚。他突然有点想反悔曾说过的话，这麽个好男人还是不管不顾的先绑在自己身边吧。

Alex一眼看出甜瓜心裡的想法，他笑了笑，早在甜瓜说要等他毕业后才结婚这件事时，Alex心裡就大概有了个底，这个甜瓜怕不是又再替他想了些莫须有的担忧。而现在，经过这一段时间的交往与相处，令Alex感到欣慰的是甜瓜终于有了将他视为所有物的意识在，而不是一再的将他拒在门外。

但欣慰归欣慰，他Alex可从来不是什麽善良的人设：「说起来，再过不到一年我就毕业了。」他状似不经意的提起，看着甜瓜双眼倏地一亮，眼巴巴的等着Alex开口。「你说过等毕业后就去结婚……」甜瓜疯狂点头，接着又立马摇头，张嘴似乎想说些什麽，可Alex视若无睹，接着说道：「我想过了，为了以防你又想些莫名其妙的事，我们先努力标记吧，毕竟结婚这事不急。标记过后再结婚，也显得名正言顺。」

他揉了揉甜瓜后颈，轻声笑问：「记得我说过的话吗？我迟早会在这裡咬上一口。」他凑过去在甜瓜嘴角吻了下，从容而恶劣：「我等着你开口，不论多久都行。」

两人就这麽不温不火的处着又过了一年，到了Alex毕业的这一天，甜瓜偏偏被诸多事物缠着无法去参加毕业典礼，他还想着能赶回家替Alex做一顿饭替他庆祝下，不料到家后反倒是迎接满满一桌家常菜。

他将脸埋在Alex胸前，低声埋怨：「不是说会等我吗，就没见你少催促过我……」  
「我不是催你，我只是提醒你。」Alex笑问，「还记得要跟我说什麽吗？」  
「……。」甜瓜嘴唇动了动，欲言又止几次后憋出一句：「毕业快乐！」  
「…瓜娃子。」Alex无奈失笑，抬手敲了敲甜瓜头顶：「去收拾收拾，吃饭了。」

晚饭过后的时间是甜瓜最喜欢的时间。他通常会与Alex两人透过各种幼稚的小游戏决定今晚谁负责洗碗，当然绝大部分的机率都是甜瓜惨败后拖着Alex两人挤在水槽前有一句没一句的聊着。洗过碗后的手指总是冰冷，Alex拿过一旁的擦手巾就往甜瓜两隻爪子上轻柔擦拭着。看着Alex垂着目光仔细的将手上残留的水珠逐一逝去，像是对待什麽珍宝似的小心呵护，甜瓜总是没由来的感到心跳加速。

之后两人会窝在沙发上看电视，晚间新闻、八点档连续剧、电影等频道轮番切换着。其实Alex对这些节目并没有兴趣，只有偶尔在电视上播放的恐怖电影会让他稍微多看两眼，除此之外他绝大部分的注意力都在软绵绵窝在自己怀裡，就着电视上内容叽叽喳喳说个不停的甜瓜身上。当甜瓜说话的语速越来越慢时，他会摁掉电视，抱起人就往浴室走去。

睡前的洗澡总是一番苦战。Alex不只一次想趁着甜瓜半睡半醒的情况下将人抓进浴室一同洗个鸳鸯浴，可惜甜瓜不晓得哪裡装了雷达，只要一踏进浴室就立刻清醒着挣扎逃离，直到现在Alex依然没能体会一次鸳鸯浴的快乐。在数不清第几次被赶出浴室后，Alex看着被人碰一声狠狠关上的浴室门，叹着气想，下次乾脆先把人打晕再带进浴室算了。

洗过澡的甜瓜头上顶着条毛巾，大摇大摆走回卧房坐到床边也不动作，就等着人给他吹头髮。Alex掐着时间，在甜瓜推开门走出浴室时就自动自发的去拿吹风机待命。他一边拨弄着甜瓜的髮，一边听这人又恢復精神继续絮絮叨叨，偶尔几声漫不经心的回应算是十分给甜瓜面子。

吹乾头髮后，Alex弯下腰在甜瓜颈边蹭了蹭，沐浴乳的香气浅浅淡淡的萦绕于鼻尖，刚洗过澡的身子还暖洋洋的，Alex没忍住，在上头多留了几个亲吻后，才在甜瓜半抗拒半迎合的推桑下起身离开，转身进浴室盥洗。

Alex洗完澡后掀开被子窝进被暖成舒适温度的被窝内，他搂过甜瓜的腰，顺手在上头揉了两把，确认这人没有继续长成大肚子也没有把可爱的小肚子饿没了之后，满意的在甜瓜后肩上咬了一口。

「哎唷！」甜瓜手裡还打着游戏，突然被人咬了口后吓得操作失误，手机画面上顿时一片灰暗，只剩Lost四个字母忽明忽暗的闪烁着。他搁下手机，翻过身看着在昏黄夜灯下显得柔软无害的Alex。「你真的是狗吧，怎麽成天就咬我！」  
Alex闷声笑着：「忍不住。」  
「忍不住也给我好好忍着！」甜瓜气呼呼的拿起枕头就往Alex脸上砸，「全身上下你哪裡没咬过？啊？你说啊！哪裡你还没咬过！」

两人在床上打闹了好一会，Alex忽然一个翻身将甜瓜压制在身下，他使甜瓜背对着自己，压住这人不断挣扎的四肢，Alex俯下身在甜瓜后颈轻柔一吻，他说：「这不就没咬过吗？」

甜瓜身体僵硬了一秒，他还没反应过来该怎麽接话，Alex却立刻鬆了手，将人再一次搂进怀裡，抬手关上夜灯，屋内顿时陷入漆黑。Alex吻了吻甜瓜耳尖，没事一般的打了个哈欠：「睡觉。」

两个人瞬间安静了下来，屋内静的没一丝声响。平稳的呼吸声从身后缓慢吐息着，甜瓜在黑暗中眨了眨眼，没一会时间便适应了，他小心翼翼的转过身，即便那人的呼吸像极了深深入睡的悠然，但甜瓜知道他还没睡。

他仰起头，轻轻在Alex下巴亲了口。对方毫无动静。接着他又动了动身子，向上探去，他在Alex唇上也亲了口。对方毫无动静。随后他大胆的将人一推，任由Alex在床上躺平后，他跨坐在他的腰上，弯着腰开始解开Alex睡衣的扣子。对方呼吸一顿，但很快趋于平缓，依然毫无动静。

甜瓜指尖流连在Alex身上，从精实的侧腰滑到鼓动着的胸膛，他将吻逐一印上这句身体，像个调皮的孩子似的，想藉由亲吻在这人身上印下属于自己的证明。他听到了一声极细微的叹息，与之一併出现的是自己腰上带着热度的手。

甜瓜看着Alex在黑夜中依然闪烁着浅浅星光的眼，笑问：「怎麽不继续睡了？」  
「你这样我怎麽睡？」Alex嗓音裡有些沙哑，像是忍耐着什麽：「别闹，躺好睡觉。」  
「我还不想睡。」甜瓜边笑边解开自己睡衣的扣子，模样十分任性：「所以你也别想睡。」  
Alex无意识嚥了口唾液，他皱着眉好声好气的哄：「不睡觉你想干嘛？听话，下来躺好。」

甜瓜停下手上的动作，他注视着Alex的眼，缓慢而坚定的启唇诉说：「我想和你结婚。」他看着Alex呆愣的表情，笑着又重複了一次：「我想和你结婚，想和你成为各种意义上的另一半，不论是身体、心灵，或是法律上……我想成为你的，只属于你的。」

Alex深深吐出一口气，翻身将甜瓜重新压回自己身下，一时间两人位置交替，他垂着眼看向甜瓜：「说了让你下来躺好。」将明显变得沉重的喘息吻上对方的唇，Alex报復性的轻咬着甜瓜：「不要这麽挑拨我的情绪，我还想对你温柔点。」  
甜瓜抬手勾住Alex的脖子，撒娇似的软哼：「你已经足够温柔了。」

衣物褪尽，肌肤与肌肤之间的接触总是温暖的令人贪婪的一再渴求彼此。可甜瓜手指紧紧抓着床单，轻微颤抖的指尖将床单都抓皱了，他在极力克制自己心裡的惧怕，他没有办法，那是他的天性，天性就害怕这个压在自己身上的Alpha。

Alex喘着气收敛着信息素，竭尽全力压制住想将眼前这个Omega全身包裹在自己信息素下的冲动。他抓过甜瓜的手搂住自己，一点也不在乎对方在自己后背上留下多少刺痛着神经的红痕。他安抚性的ㄧ遍又一遍吻过甜瓜的眉眼、吻过甜瓜的鼻尖、吻过甜瓜的唇，并在一次深吻下将探入甜瓜体内的手指增加到了三根。

甜瓜哭泣似的咽呜了声，他想合拢双腿，无奈Alex整个身体都阻挡在他腿间，体内的手指模彷着性交的动作不断退出又进入，Alex很是温柔且有耐心，一点一滴的在Omega柔软的甬道内缓慢扩张着。因为甜瓜没办法润滑自身，准确的说，他没有办法为了Alex润滑自身。

其实就他们两人的情况而言，趁着甜瓜发情期的时候是最容易向前跨一步的时机，可不知为何，俩人都十分有默契的选择不在发情期更进一步。也许是不想一边逃避着信息素的掌控却又屈服于信息素的帮助，这种不需挑明的坚持造就了他们俩人直到今日依然未能完成标记的窘境。

但凡事没有必然，虽然迟了点，他们终究是缓慢的前进着。甜瓜还是止不住的颤抖着，但他已经能在想逃离的本能催促下选择压着Alex的后脑与他交换一个纠缠深吻。Alex还是不能很好的控制住信息素，但他已经能在每次无意间释放过多压迫感的下一秒很快收回信息素并张嘴咬住甜瓜的肩使他转移注意力。

他们都在努力着，为了彼此努力着。

「甜瓜。」Alex带着低沉嗓音裡含着浓烈的慾望，他在甜瓜耳畔的喘息急促而隐忍。「就做到这吧，不能再继续了……」  
甜瓜摇摇头，眨着满眼的水气，模样脆弱的不堪一击，可语气与眼神却又坚定的宛若磐石：「不行…不要停下，做完。」  
「你受不了的。」Alex心疼的吻过他额上的汗水，将手指从甜瓜体内抽出，他侧身躺在甜瓜身旁，将人搂在怀裡顺着光滑的背嵴轻拍安抚：「没事的，不急，我们慢慢来，嗯？」

「不行，这次不行。」甜瓜抖着手向下探去，碰上Alex硬挺着的灼热时退缩了下，随后又很快将手复上。甜瓜仰起头亲吻着Alex的嘴角，手上灵活的套弄着对方的慾望，语带哀求的挑逗着Alex的神经：「爱丽，我喜欢你啊…你不想抱我吗？不想真正的抱一次我吗？你看，你这裡都已经这麽硬了……」他张嘴咬破Alex的嘴角，随后撒娇似的伸出舌替他舔拭掉嘴边鲜红，甜瓜两三下又爬到Alex身上，他握着Alex的灼热对着自己的后穴，即便他整个身子都在颤抖，甜瓜眼裡却真切的盈满笑意：「我不怕的，不要心疼我，我就想被你抱。」

说着，他深吸一口气，闭上眼就打算直接往下坐。可Alex抓着他的腰，怎麽样也不让他就这麽冲动行事。

「你这人真是……」他叹了口气，拍拍甜瓜的臀，低声开口：「下来，别老想着往我身上坐。」  
甜瓜以为Alex要拒绝自己，连忙又奶声奶气的撒娇：「你、你真的不想抱我吗？就一次，就一次好吧？你再这麽憋下去我怕你憋坏了，我以后性福就没了……」  
「下来。」Alex沉声道：「你这张嘴最好收敛点，等会就让你后悔你刚说了什麽。」  
「诶？呃、哇啊！」

又一次的天旋地转，甜瓜脸埋进柔软的床铺裡，腰被人拖着而呈现跪趴状，他曲起手臂撑起身体，慌忙想转过身问Alex话，一股炽热的温度忽地抵在身后那处最为私密的穴口，甜瓜身体一僵，随后又软了下去。他将脸埋在枕头上，沉着腰翘着臀，一副任人宰割的乖巧模样。

「你知道，进去了可能就停不下来了。」Alex的嗓音沙哑的厉害，「我对你没有那麽好的自制力。」  
「嗯。」甜瓜轻应了声，他连说话的声音都在抖，可却又有着忍不住的笑意：「亲爱的你快点，囉囉嗦嗦的，到底行不行啊你。」

Alex不说话，仅是以行动证明他到底行不行。他一手扶着甜瓜的腰，一手扶着自己的慾望，缓缓的将自己推入Omega的柔软之内。

身体被迫一点点吞入异物的感受十分不好，甜瓜无时无刻都想逃离身后那个入侵者，可对方抓在他腰上的手却不允许他逃离半分，直到将Alex整根没入，甜瓜背上已沁出一层薄汗。身体很痛，Alex没能控制好的信息素也让甜瓜头很痛，他的指节因过度用力泛着白，死命咬着唇不让抗拒的话语吐出使得唇边都被咬红了。

他的身体与本能叫嚣着快逃，可心裡却感到十二万分的满足而恋恋不捨于Alex的怀抱。好不容易走到这一步，就差那麽一点，还差那麽一点，他就能完全属于Alex一人了。

「别咬。」Alex将手探入甜瓜口腔内，拇指指腹温柔扫过被咬出痕迹的唇，他抬起腰稍微退出了一点，中指模彷着下身动作在甜瓜舌上缓缓滑过。再次撞入甜瓜体内时，他听着那声饱含着痛苦与满足的呻吟，俯身在甜瓜耳边轻轻笑开：「喊出来，我喜欢听你的声音。」Alex又一次退开后撞入，他的动作虽然有些急躁但并不粗鲁，只是语调倒是恶劣的很：「就算你现在哭喊着说不要，在我耳裡听起来都像是在向我调情。」

Alex将手抽离甜瓜嘴内，沾着唾液而湿润着的手转而滑落到甜瓜胸前逗弄着两颗小巧，胸前的轻揉按压伴随着下身时重时轻的挺入，Alex低下头，将吻落在那对蝴蝶骨上。

甜瓜的声音被撞的支离破碎，他眨着生理性逼出的泪水，在每一次被贯穿的痛苦中又是无法抑制的欣喜。他想让Alex慢一点，可话语到了舌尖上却只剩下暧昧单音，染着哭腔的嗓音欲拒还迎，直惹人心痒难耐。

「爱、爱丽……哈啊、你…嗯……」他将到了嘴边转过一圈的抗拒言语全吞下肚，压抑着泣音央求：「拜託…慢点…呜嗯……我、我……」  
「你什麽？」Alex顺着甜瓜的要求退出直到只剩顶端还留在甜瓜体内，他耐着性子在浅处轻轻磨蹭着，语气温和的带着笑意询问：「这就受不了了？刚刚让我快点的人去哪了？」

甜瓜早没了方才与Alex挑衅的馀裕，他抓着空档大口喘着气，溷乱的脑子裡闪过趁机逃离的念头，但身体还没能有所动作，Alex发狠的一个挺入让他仰起头溢出一声高亢呻吟。他惊恐的想爬离Alex的掌控，可惜Alex掐在他腰上的手始终没有鬆开分毫，依然稳稳的将甜瓜压制于身下。

「等等、我──啊！」

Alex不给甜瓜说话的机会，他沉默着操干底下这具身子，只有紊乱的气息显示出他的难以自抑。他忍的太久了，一旦品尝到Omega身体的美好滋味，他怎麽样也不能表现得从容。他知道甜瓜抵抗着自己，知道甜瓜此刻有多想逃离自己，可他捨不得鬆手，捨不得鬆手让自己所心爱的这个人从怀裡逃出。他想让这个人完全属于自己。

狰狞的肉刃在每次退出都退到最后，尔后又带着狠劲撞入被插的泛红的甬道内。甜瓜带着哭腔的呻吟、后穴带着温热的紧緻，Alex额上隐隐冒出青筋，即便Alpha的本能让他不只一次差点任由信息素倾巢而出的包复住甜瓜全身，可他依然心疼着底下这人止不住的颤抖哭泣。他不能任凭本能吞噬理性，他不能任凭本能再让更多痛苦加诸在甜瓜身上。

他顶着甜瓜体内某处，软热的幽穴内似乎能更加推进一点，Alex停下大动作的抽插，只是缓慢的在那处反复顶弄。他侧过脸咬住甜瓜耳畔，低声劝诱：「甜瓜…甜瓜，是这裡吧？嗯？我顶的这裡，是生殖腔吧？」

Alex感受到甜瓜更加剧烈的颤抖了起来，但这个坚韧的Omega没有逃离的举动也没有否认的言语，他只是很轻很轻的点了下头，默默应允。Alex眼裡的光顿时亮了起来，他缓缓加重着顶撞的力道，小心翼翼的像是怕吓坏了身下的Omega。甜瓜的哭声越来越明显，身体的颤抖怎麽样也无法缓和。Alex明白，生殖腔开不开得看甜瓜意愿，这不是他能鲁莽撞开的坎。

「没事的，别怕。」他在甜瓜耳边一句句安抚着，「别怕，我不进去，你不想让我进去我就不进去。别怕。」

话虽如此，Alex依然在那处顶着、挤着，他不再出声，是因为不想催促甜瓜。但他没有退出，也是因为他与甜瓜一样，都希望能真正的拥有对方。只要甜瓜开口让他出去，他会出去。但甜瓜没有，这个人只是抽着鼻子颤抖着，却没有说出半句拒绝的话语。

半晌，甜瓜带着浓浓鼻音喊着：「爱、爱丽……」  
「我在，我在。」Alex将甜瓜搂紧了点，他将吻落于甜瓜肩上、耳尖上、侧颈上，唯独刻意避开了后颈的线体。他伸出手将甜瓜紧握成拳的手指逐一扳开，牢牢的将他的手包复于掌心内，Alex轻声哄着：「别怕…没事的，嗯？」  
「婚礼…」甜瓜回握着Alex的手，他似乎是想笑，但语气裡却只是可怜兮兮的哭腔：「我想办在室外，想…想在日月星辰的见证下……亲吻我的另一半。」他拉过Alex与自己交握的手，凑到唇边在无名指上深深一吻：「你愿意…标记我吗？」  
「好。」Alex抬腰退出大半，随后以不留情的力道撞在那处已然鬆动开的地方。他在甜瓜张嘴却喊不出声的哭喊裡扳过他的脸，将吻印上他的唇：「我愿意。」

生殖腔内的温暖紧紧吸附住Alex的所有感官，Omega最为脆弱与最为坚韧的地方毫无遮掩的展示在Alex面前，他满足的叹了口气，那是属于Alpha本能上的满足，也是属于Alex自身上的满足。

他没能忍住，就着这份温暖与柔韧又是几次的抽插，Alex退开的幅度越来越大，插入的力道越来越狠，他吻去甜瓜不断滚落的泪珠，带着歉意与心满意足的嗓音在甜瓜耳边断断续续的说道：「痛吗？对不起…再忍一下……呼…再忍忍……」

在几次快速的操干下，Alex忽然固定住甜瓜的腰部与颈部，那是他要射精的前兆，是要咬破甜瓜线体的无声预告。甜瓜没有犹豫，乖巧的垂下脑袋，将后颈毫无保留的呈现在Alex眼下。Alex在一次撞击下低吼着在甜瓜体内射出微凉的精液，Alpha的性器在这处小小的地儿迅速成结。他感受到甜瓜身体的僵硬，但他没有时间去心疼，Alex张开嘴，在甜瓜光洁的后颈上咬出一抹沉重而浓厚的痕迹。

成结与标记的过程彷彿过了一世纪那麽久，久到甜瓜都要怀疑自己是不是曾晕过去又醒来了无数次，可他的线体越发滚烫的温度却时时刻刻提醒着他，他在这场性事自始自终都是清明而自愿的。

当Alex退出他的身体时，甜瓜立刻无力的软下身子。他闭着眼睛抽噎着，一时半刻缓不下情绪。可他感受到Alex将自己拥入怀裡的力道带着颤抖，感受到Alex吻在自己眼帘上的亲吻带着疼惜。他张开眼，看着面前的人，嘴角不自主的微微扬起。

 

缓了好一会，甜瓜轻声问：「我是你的了吗？」  
「你是我的了。」Alex执起甜瓜的手，学着他将吻印在他的无名指上：「我也是你的，只属于你的。」

 

END.


End file.
